


sophia

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pretentious, Sibling Love, i watched little women and got in my feelings, not even potentially pretentious at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my sisterhas golden hair& bright blue eyes& the potential to be the best of us
Relationships: me & my sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	sophia

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you watch little women by yourself and relate to jo march too much and then you get really sappy about your little sister who you don't get to see every day because you moved out and then you pause the movie to cry and write shitty poetry
> 
> you do that too, right?

my sister

has golden hair

& bright blue eyes

& the potential to be the best of us

i loved her when I met her

& though i don't remember it now

i know it must be true

that i loved her on that first day

& i'll love her til the last

my sister

so much better than i was then

with more kindness

& less ego

funny & sweet & fierce

deserves the world

which does not deserve her

oh my sister,

i hope to make it better, i do

to make it as kind

as funny & sweet & fierce

to make it deserving, maybe, someday

of you

of the best of us

**Author's Note:**

> oh man


End file.
